De cabo a rabo
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Muito mais rabo do que cabo, se é que me entende. Twincest Saga X Kanon, lemon totosinho.


_**De cabo a rabo**_

- Nós... teremos de ir... até lá?

- Exatamente! - respondeu Kanon, com um maroto sorriso nos lábios.

Os aprendizes miraram o local, apreensivos. Tinham medo, apesar do treinamento para que fossem resistentes e das admoestações para que nada temessem. A idéia era deveras sinistra...

- Senhor Kanon... o senhor está dizendo para que a gente... passe pelo teste do Cabo Sounion, é isso?

- Ah, qualé molecada! Eu passei e tou vivinho da silva, ó! Tem nada de mais não... claro, pra quem sabe nadar... mas vocês sabem!

- Senhor...! Dizem que a cela é indestrutível para humanos! Até mesmo Cavaleiros como nós!

- Hum? Ah, eu não vou deixar vocês dentro da cela. Também seria demais, né! Vocês vão ficar amarradinhos na parte de fora. Quem conseguir se soltar primeiro, vence. Que tal?

- E se a gente... não conseguir se soltar?

- Não são dignos pra continuarem os testes para Santos de Atena, ué! Uns baita marmanjos, sem conseguirem se soltar de umas cordinhas ínfimas, querendo ser aprendizes de Cavaleiros? Tenham dó!

- Mas e se a gente morrer?

- Ah, tem perigo não... deixo uns guardinhas de postos ali, caso demore mais de dois minutos sem saírem, já que esse é o período que o cérebro humano aguenta sem oxigênio sem dar um tilt. OK? Não, não vão morrer. Mas é melhor saírem de lá sozinhos, senão vão tomar uma sova daquelas!

O semblante dos meninos não era dos melhores. Mas Kanon os incentivou a continuar, levando-os até o local, junto com guardas e tudo.

- Ah, molecada, tem mais um detalhe adicional: os aprendizes do Saga vão também, então não se sintam tão desolados, tá? Terão companhia!

Os meninos ficaram ainda mais apreensivos ao ouvirem aquilo, apesar de a intenção de Kanon ter sido a de acalmá-los. Afinal, se os discípulos de Saga estariam lá, seria uma vergonha ainda maior para eles caso falhassem! Sendo assim, passaram a já "competir mentalmente", antes mesmo de chegar ao local.

Ao aportarem, lá já estavam Saga e seus discípulos. Eram em torno de dez ou onze. Os de Kanon eram mais ou menos nesse número também. O gêmeo mais moço, assim que viu o irmão, acenou para ele e foi em sua direção. Já longe, ele falou em voz alta, dando ordens aos soldados rasos:

- Guardas! Amarrem esses moleques na entrada da Cela do Cabo Sounion. Mas amarrem bem, hein! Não é pra dar colher de chá não!

Os soldados assentiram, não ousando contrariar o Grande Mestre adjunto. Amarraram os meninos muito bem, de forma que não sobrasse espaço para que se libertassem facilmente.

Kanon, o qual já estava junto de Saga e se comportava despudoradamente, como se fossem realmente um casal (e de fato o eram), esfregando-se em suas pernas e em seu torso e abraçando-o pela cintura, observou a cena e deu seu parecer mais uma vez:

- É, tá bom! Agora, guardas, saiam daí caso não queiram ser pegos pela maré! Logo logo já vai começar a subir... não é, Saguinha?

Ele era o único presente quem tinha coragem de chamar Saga de "Saguinha". E o pior é que sempre, sempre o fazia, em público ou não. Todos sabiam que Kanon e Saga eram casados, mas o senhor Saga, que parecia e era um homem tão digno... sendo tratado de maneira tão informal... era estranho pra eles.

- Kanon... - Saga falou pela primeira vez àquele dia - Não acha... que isso é ser cruel demais com os garotos? Eles não têm nem um ano de treino ainda...

- Que nada! E você, que fez comigo muito pior...?

- Eu sei, amor... mas foi diferente, e você sabe bem disso! O que eles estão passando é quase o mesmo que o sacrifício de Andrômeda!

- Pode até ser... mas veja bem, meu querido irmãozinho... as cordas são normais! É tranquilo, você vai ver só!

O mais velho silenciou novamente e passou a observar os meninos, os quais demonstravam claramente estarem amedrontados. Saga se doía um pouco por eles, mas Kanon não estava nem aí. Apenas olhava aquele local onde um dia sofrera seu martírio, mas com um sorriso nos lábios... não por sadismo ao vê-los sofrer, mas por lembrar do dia em que cansou de dar a bunda ali mesmo¹.

Ao ter lembranças tão lúbricas, Kanon ficou de frente para Saga e tomou suas mãos, entrelaçando os braços dele em cima de seu abdômen. Empurrou-se um pouco contra o corpo dele, fazendo com que... hun... com que seu traseiro ficasse todo encostado no... bem... no "Junior" do Saga.

- Kanon...

- Que é, amorzinho?

Sem esperar resposta, o mais novo virou para trás e deu um selinho nos lábios do gêmeo. Simplesmente adorava aquelas demonstrações de afeto em público; detestara ter de esconder aquilo por tanto tempo, e agora que podia, mostrava mesmo, beijava mesmo... e se Saga fosse um pouco mais sem vergonha (coisa que não era), poderia até trepar na frente de todo mundo...

Pois é, mas o Saga não era. Assim que viu que Kanon ia começar a ficar mais "safadinho", Saga decidiu repreendê-lo:

- Kanon, tá cheio de gente aqui...

- Un... deixa pra lá... a gente é casado mesmo, sua besta...

- Só que em público eu não gosto...

- Por que, bobinho?

- Não sei...!

- Besta... sabe de uma coisa?

- O que?

- Acho que os seus aprendizes não vão conseguir primeiro que os meus...

- Por que...?

- Porque você é brando demais, tolinho...

- Brando, é...? - Saga segurou com força nas coxas de Kanon e o trouxe de encontro a si - Brando...? Quero ver se na cama eu vou ser brando...!

Saga parou pra pensar no que estava fazendo. Caramba, ele mesmo já estava sendo safado! Kanon adorava mesmo lhe atentar...

O caçula sorriu, vendo que ele estava já "entrando na sua". Segurou a coxa dele em resposta, e disse:

- Saguinha... vamos fazer uma aposta?

- Hum?

- É, amorzinho... caso os seus moleques ganhem, eu fico uma semana sem comer aquelas guloseimas que você diz prejudicarem tanto o desempenho no treino.

- Interessante! E se os seus ganharem?

- Aí você come meu rabo bem gostosinho... que acha?

- Mas como assim? Eu só tenho a ganhar...

- Por isso mesmo é uma aposta irresistível, hun...?

- Tá bem. Mas quero ver, hein! Caso você perca... terá de ficar mesmo sem comer as guloseimas!

- Pode deixar... eu sou disciplinado quando quero!

Durante o resto do teste, Kanon continuou safado como sempre, fazendo coisas não muito perceptíveis aos outros, mas que Saga percebia e não deixavam de o atentar. Teve inclusive de se segurar para não ter uma ereção ali mesmo, porque se o Kanon sentisse... ia querer consumar o ato ali mesmo, só levantando a aba da túnica, de frente pra molecada como se não estivesse acontecendo nada...

Por sorte não houve ereção. Até porque em breve a maré começou a subir... e os meninos começaram a se ver em apuros, e isso distraiu a mente de Saga.

A coisa começou a funcionar, pois muitos, mais habilidosos, já conseguiram se soltar e sair nadando antes mesmo de a água chegar em seus joelhos. Alguns, no entanto... ficaram até que a água lhes chegasse no pescoço. Saga se surpreendeu, pensando no que seria feito... porém logo até mesmo esses terminaram a prova com êxito, sem mesmo necessitar dos guardas para tal.

Ao final da tarefa, todos estavam bastante cansados, mas satisfeitos por poderem ter cumprido a tarefa com êxito. Kanon sorriu a eles e lhes disse:

- Pois bem, rapazes! Vocês conseguiram. Parabéns. Ninguém será desclassificado e todos se tornaram aptos para continuar nos treinos! Mas não venham com essas carinhas de bobos! Alguns estão mais lentos, e eu reparei que são os discípulos do Saga... hein, Saga, precisa pegar mais pesado com esses moleques!

O mais moço olhou o gêmeo de soslaio, querendo dizer muito mais do que suas palavras proferiam... e seu gêmeo entendeu.

- Bem, molecada - continuou Kanon, virando de frente para os aprendizes de novo - Estão dispensados, sim? Ao menos os meus. E os seus, Saguinha, estão dispensados?

- Sim... podem se banhar e ir para casa comer alguma coisa! Nos vemos amanhã.

E assim, todo mundo foi pra casa... todo mundo, incluindo os gêmeos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ao chegarem em casa, Saga teve de ouvir sermão do Kanon:

- Pois é, maninho... seus moleques estão muito devagarzinhos!

- Eu disse a você... que não os considerava prontos para um teste desses!

- Ah, sei... não considera porque eles tão molinhos, besta! Você os faz ficarem molinhos... eu pego pesado com os meus! Aliás... você perdeu a aposta, sabe... e eu posso cair de boca nas guloseimas...

Sem se conter, o mais moço foi até a despensa e tomou um pedaço de um bolo de chocolate que ali se encontrava... comeu tudo de forma provocativa, olhando de rabo de olho pro Saga de vez em quando... e quando enfim terminou seu ato de gulodice, lambeu os dedos, chupando um por um.

Não resistindo mais, Saga foi até ele e enfim sussurrou bem perto de seu ouvido:

- Pois é... se eu perdi a aposta, devo cumprir a minha parte no trato...

- É sim...

Sem mais palavras, ambos os gêmeos começaram a se agarrar, beijar e despir ali mesmo, na cozinha. Quando encontravam-se nus, Kanon interrompeu as coisas, pois viu que se continuasse daquela forma, iam fazer amor ali mesmo na cozinha... e não era bem isso que ele desejava.

- Hun... Saga... não é você mesmo quem diz que devemos fazer as coisas mais devagar...?

- Sei... e você me atentando sem parar em plena prova dos aprendizes!

Kanon somente sorriu, e se afastou, indo em direção ao quarto. Saga também o seguiu, reparando em todo aquele corpo bonito que o gêmeo tinha...

Ao chegarem no recinto, o caçula deitou-se languidamente na cama, sem mostras de pressa ou o que quer que fosse. Chamou Saga para deitar-se consigo, e assim que o parceiro o fez, Kanon ficou por cima dele.

- Un... Kanon... quem mesmo que vai comer quem?

- Calma, amorzinho... não é só porque fiquei por cima de você agora que sou eu quem comerei! Eu lembro muito bem do trato... eu darei pra você hoje, sim...?

- O que pretende fazer antes?

- Já vai saber...

Ainda com um sorriso safadinho no rosto, o gêmeo mais moço deitou em cima do gêmeo e passou a beijá-lo gostosamente na boca. Saga correspondeu, acariciando-o com as mãos e pressionando seus glúteos contra seu corpo... até a hora em que Kanon foi baixando, baixando... e decidiu dar umas chupadinhas no amiguinho do Saga...

- Hum... já bem durinho hein Saga! Nota-se que somente seus aprendizes é que são meio moles...

- Kanon...!

O mais velho nem conseguiu responder. No segundo seguinte, seu amante já estava sugando primorosamente seu membro, não deixando espaço para muita coisa além de gemidos e movimentos sinuosos de quadris. No entanto, vendo que o marido não conseguiria ficar muito tempo sem gozar naquele tipo de estimulação, dado que já estavam bastante excitados, Kanon se levantou.

- Kanon...! Não me mate, oras!

- Calma... sem pressa!

Devagar como um felino no cio, o mais novo levantou da cama, pediu para que Saga também levantasse e se posicionou de forma bastante provocativa na cabeceira do leito. Ele se ajoelhou, arrebitando a bunda pra cima, segurando com ambos os braços a cabeceira, virando o rosto para trás e chamando o gêmeo com um meneio convidativo de cabeça.

Saga nem precisou de mais nada. Subiu na cama e já ia começar a preparação, mas... olhou aquele traseiro tão lindo, tão redondinho para os padrões de um homem... e não resistiu. Abaixou, ficando praticamente deitado na cama, e começou a lamber aquela entradinha tão convidativa.

Surpreso com a intervenção inesperada do amante, Kanon gemeu de prazer e começou a se masturbar.

- Uhn...! Saga, o rei do oral...!

- Como? - exclamou o primogênito, interrompendo por um pouco o que fazia - Andou experimentando outros orais por aí, pra saber se sou o "rei" ou não?

- Un... e precisa? Com essa perícia toda, duvido que haja melhor!

O mais velho enfim sorriu, e continuou o que fazia, até ver que o companheiro pedia arrego:

- Ahn... Saguinha... vai, Saga...! Começa logo, vai...! Senão eu não vou me aguentar...!

Como Saga não estava a fim de ter um gozo precoce da parte do companheiro, levantou-se, postou-se atrás do parceiro e, sem preparação nem nada (já que o beijo grego em si já era uma preparação por si só), começou a penetrar a entradinha dele, segurando nas laterais de seus quadris e enterrando fundo, de uma só vez.

- Aaaaaahhhhn, Saga...! Saga, eu estava querendo isso desde aquela maldita aplicação de teste...!

- Pois bem, agora você tem...! Depois não reclame, hein!

- E como eu poderia reclamar de tal coisa tão maravilho... aaaaaaaaaahhhh!

Sem que o mais novo pudesse esperar, o marido começou a se mover dentro dele, de forma um tanto quanto intensa demais para um começo de transa... porém, apesar de sentir um pouco de desconforto por causa da intensidade (o que era praticamente nulo, dado o costume que Kanon tinha naquilo desde a adolescência), o membro do gêmeo, experiente como era no corpo do amante, facilmente achara seu ponto de prazer e o tocava por dentro, repetidas vezes.

- Ahn, Saga...! Aaaaaahhhhnnn! Vai, mete assim, gostoso, vai...!

O mais velho nada dizia; apenas continuava com os movimentos ritmados, segurando os quadris do gêmeo e mordendo e chupando seus ombros de vez em quando. Ensandecido, o gêmeo mais novo segurou mais firme na cabeceira, empinou ainda mais os quadris e passou a sentar em cima do membro do amante freneticamente, ajudando-o a entrar mais fundo ainda.

Logo, nem um nem outro aguentou ficar sem usar o pau do Kanon. Ambos tomaram-no com as mãos e começaram a estimular, ao que o mais novo começou a gemer mais ainda...

- Saga...! Saga, vai...! Ahn, Saga, vai...! Aaaaaahhhhh...!

Não muito depois, ele gozou nas mãos dele mesmo e do parceiro, mordendo os lábios e tremendo de prazer. Isso já foi suficiente para que Saga também gozasse, e quase ao mesmo tempo que ele.

Quando ambos quase caíram exaustos sobre a cama, Kanon ainda buscando os lábios de Saga mesmo que de forma mais calma, eles enfim pararam para pensar. A primeira vez em que pensaram racionalmehte na última hora.

- E aí, Saguinha...? Gostou da aposta?

- Un... se toda vez em que eu perder uma aposta, for bom assim...!

- Pois sim! Do cabo pro rabo, hein!

Ambos riram juntos, mas Kanon ainda não havia acabado com seu estoque de ditames sacanas:

- Da próxima vez vamos fazer alguma safadeza em público. E sem que ninguém perceba!

- Ahn, Kanon...! Você um dia ainda me mata de vergonha!

- De vergonha não sei... mas de tesão e prazer, com toda a certeza! - sussurrou ele pertinho do rosto de Saga, antes de lhe dar um ósculo final nos lábios e de eles se levantarem para tomar banho.

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Vide a fic "De volta ao Cabo Sounion"._

_Saiu de repente, parecia uma psicografia maluca e porn! RS!_

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


End file.
